cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Movies: ROFLs Rants and Reviews/@comment-13887191-20131210001008/@comment-13887191-20131210010757
I agree, but they could do one major adventure for the Teen Titans. Indeed, it would be rather foolish to try and squeeze all the comics and even the entire show into one series. It simply would not work. However, they could certainly do a great job with one of the adventures, be it Deathstroke, Blackfire, or Trigon. One of their villains really could set out for a great story. Yes, he does. Flash has battled many great villains solo, mainly Zoom. Flash's speed makes him a great standalone character, at least from my point of view. I mean, he is, in my opinion, even more intriguing than Batman and Superman. His insane speed and how he fights people like Zoom who can screw with time and exhibit annoyingly hard to hit acrobatics, makes for a great story for Flash. Wonder Woman lacks the capacity for a standalone story? What's there not to admire in her? She's just pure awesome haha. I mean, the lady is, besides Supergirl, the only Justice League member who can kick ass and hang with Superman. I also think that Supergirl would make for her own epic movie. Do such movies have to be girly? Absolutely not. However, given that Wonder Woman has fought people like Cheetah, Doomsday, Darkseid, and even a bloodlusted Superman, solo and won, shows that she can make for a great heroine who can kick ass. She can hold her own in any battle and she has an amazing background of warriors who have no trouble kicking ass, so, I see her making as a great standalone heroine. Oh alright haha just saw your comment :) Got it lol. As far as comic purism goes... I think that you know me pretty damn well lol ;) Haha I agree that I should not see such movies, because I will probably react the same way after seeing "The Avengers", "Ironman 3", "The Last Airbender", and "Dragonball Evolution" XD About Disney buying Marvel, as I said before, I completely understand that most people like Disney and that I am just a rare case with my dislike for it. And I have not seen Frozen, nor have I seen Wreck-it Ralph. You are absolutely correct, however, that I probably do not know its current best movies. I just personally do not prefer Disney. My main beef with Dsiney buying Marvel is the fact that Disney and Marvel are simply not compatible. I see Disney and Pixar as movies with, while certainly dark and able to sneak subliminal messaging, themes that focus more on family or some kind of happy genre of fantasy. The kind of fantasy that Marvel exhibits is much more violent and just filled with action, in my opinion, when compared to the general gist of Disney. Simply put, Disney gives me the vibe of movies that have some kind of moral theme and are made for families as a whole to watch, whereas Marvel hits me more as something mature (a different kind of mature than certain messages snuck into Disney) and morbid. Again, I think that the Warner Bros. would do a better job at pulling off Marvel, because, while not as big a company as Disney, they are still a huge corporation that could back up Marvel. I feel like Marvel would do better in a corporation that has dark, mature, and creepy themes that are made more for individual viewers, rather than a corporation that's made more for family entertainment. However, I completely respect your opinions and feel glad that you responded so thoroughly to my opinions and took them into consideration. And thanks for the heads up for me not watching Thor 2 haha.